Scooby Doo
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: What if Scooby Doo Mystery Island monsters didn't just possess their bodies? What if they could have children that look human but are a monster inside? What if the monsters made sure the souls couldn't get back in the body? Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo
1. AN

What if Scooby Doo Mystery Island monsters didn't just possess their bodies? What if they could have children that look human but are a monster inside? What if the monsters made sure the souls couldn't get back in the body?


	2. Chapter 1

''Hey don't you dare do anything to me. I'm a good looker.'' Fred said as his soul was pulled out of his body and as soon as that happened a monster appeared.

''Give me his soul.'' the demon/monster said to N' Goo Tuana. N' Goo Tuana gave the demon Fred's soul.

''Hey don't you dare give my soul to him.'' Fred's soul said. But N' Goo Tuana didn't listen.

''What are you going to do with his soul?'' N' Goo Tuana asked.

''Eat it to make sure I never lose control of the body.'' the Demon/Monster said. And with that the Demon/Monster ate Fred's soul and then hopped in his body. The Demon/Monster in Fred's body was waiting for his mate and lover to have bodies of their own. Beth Anne, Mary Jane's friend was first.

Like Fred her soul was take then consumed by the Demon/Monster then her body possessed by the Demon/Monster.

Then Daphne went through the same process. Soul taken out of her body, then soul was consumed by the Demon/Monster who was the mate to Fred's Demon/Monster and Beth Anne was the lover.

Fred kissed Daphne passionately then kissed Beth Anne passionately. Fred and Daphne's Demon/Monster that possessed them both had lovers. And they could they knew that they could take each other down.

''Like you don't want to take my soul or possess my body.'' Shaggy said.

But his soul was taken from his body anyway. ''Soul now.'' the Demon/Monster said. And with that the Demon/Monster ate Shaggy's soul then possessed his body.

Then Velma had her soul taken and eaten by the Demon/Monster who possessed Shaggy's mate then possessed by the mate. Velma passionately kissed Shaggy and with that they all went to the hotel.

Daphne and Fred just finished mating (the Monsters can knot.) and created two babies one Fred and Daphne's with a little bit Demon/Monster in them and one pure Demon/Monster.

And with that Fred left to go and lay with Beth Anne. A possessed Melvin Doo came in to the room Daphne was in and lay with her and created two more babies and like with Fred one was pure Demon/Monster that looked human and can walk in the sun and one that was human with a little bit of Demon/Monster in them.

Fred and Beth Anne just finished their love making and creating two Demon/Monster human looking babies.

''I love you Draconis.'' Beth Anne said.

''I love you Kyra.'' Fred said.

''If only you weren't mated to Bellatrix.'' Beth Anne said.

''You know I can't control who we are mated to.'' Fred said. And with that he left the bed, got dressed and left the room.

Shaggy and Velma were in bed mating and then they both finished and Shaggy knotted Velma until she was pregnant.

Then he slipped out of her and knew she was pregnant with his children. (Both Shaggy's and the monsters.)

One twin was Shaggy and Velma's and one was the monsters. In human form.

Then Shaggy visited Mary Jane and knotted her and got her pregnant then slipped out of her then went back to Velma. Who knew nothing about the affair.

''Where did you go?'' Velma asked.

''Getting you a meal Lily.'' Shaggy said while hauling a human in the bedroom.

''Ooh thank you Crowley.'' Velma said. And with that she sucked the human's soul out then cut him open and devoured his heart. And with that the human was dead with no chance of coming back.


	3. Chapter 2

The Demon/Monsters had an ability that they permanently transferred to the hosts. And that was males of their species can carry too.

There was an affair Lily and Bellatrix knew of and didn't care. The affair between Crowley and Draconis themselves.

Draco slipped out of his and Bella's room just as Crowley slipped out of his and Lily's room.

They met in an unused hallway and started rutting and Draco and Crowley took turns knotting each other till both conceived their own children together. (Both Fred's, Shaggy's and the monsters).

They finished, cleaned up, and went their separate ways.

Few Days Later

Scooby found the Daemon Ritus and when he was close enough, Fred's, Velma's, Shaggy's, and Daphne's souls were free and returned to their bodies and the monsters killed by sunlight.

''Like thanks Scoob.''

''Yeah thanks dude.''

''Thanks for saving my ectoplasm Scooby.''

''Thanks for saving my figure Scooby.'' (Guess which one said which).

A week after they saved everyone

Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were all puking their guts out on the side of the road feeling nauseous and not knowing why. (coughpregnantcough).

''Like, I can't stand this man.'' Shaggy said.

''You can't stand this? I've got lectures to attend.'' Velma said.

''Well what about my figure?''

''Oh, shut up about your figure. Your beautiful. What about my looks?''

''Really Fred?'' came from Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma.

''Roo (You) all rell (smell) runny (funny).'' Scooby said.

''Like how do we smell funny?'' Shaggy asked.

''Regnant (pregnant).'' Scooby said.

They all fainted at that.

The next day

''Did you get them Daphne?'' Fred asked.

''Yeah, I got five each for us just in case.'' Daphne replied.

''Who goes first?'' Velma asked.

''Shaggy as it was Scooby that said we smell pregnant.'' Daphne said.

With that the others agreed and Shaggy took the five pregnancy tests that were for him and went into the bathroom. Shaggy peed on one stick after another and waited.

After the three minutes were up, he went to check the results. And fainted when he seen they were positive for pregnancy.

Fred went to see what was taking Shaggy so long when he seen Shaggy passed out on the floor, he picked Shaggy up bridal style and carried him to the bed and gently put him in the bed knowing what both he and Shaggy remembered as the monsters left their memories in Fred and Shaggy' bodies.

So, he knows if Shaggy is pregnant, it's his. (and the monsters). He looked at the tests and seen they were positive. ''Well?'' Daphne asked.

''He's pregnant and it's mine.'' said Fred.


	4. Chapter 3

''What do you mean it's yours?'' Daphne and Velma asked Fred

''We were possessed and the monsters were lovers. The monsters also carried their ability to conceive even though male to us and the only reason I remember is that the monsters didn't take away their memories from our minds.'' Fred told them.

''Now, if you don't mind, I have to see if I'm pregnant as well.'' Fred replied as they were getting ready to ask him another question.

30 minutes later

Fred came out of the bathroom pale as a ghost. ''I'm pregnant.'' he said before he fainted.

Shaggy who woke up 23 minutes ago picked Fred up and laid him on the bed as it was his child Fred was carrying.

''Like, I wasn't thinking I'd be a dad so soon.'' Shaggy said.

''Don't forget being mommy too.'' Daphne said.

''Like, I'm straight. The only reason I like, slept with him was cause I was like, possessed. Velma's more my type.'' Shaggy said before he yelped and covered his mouth. Not believing he just let it slip he had the hots for Velma.

''Well, you're more my type too Shaggy.'' Velma said. With that they shared their first non-possessed kiss.

''Since you two are busy I'll take my pregnancy tests next and Velma goes last.'' Daphne said.

1 Hour later

Daphne was on the bathroom floor looking at the tests and wishing they would disappear. Indeed, Daphne was pregnant and had no idea what to do.

BANG BANG BANG.

''Daphne I've gotta pee and it's been enough time for you to find out or not.'' Velma said through the bathroom door. Daphne got up, unlocked the door, said ''pregnant'' then passed out.

Shaggy sighed as he picked Daphne up and put her in the same bed Fred was in. ''Congrats Fred you're going to be a daddy.'' Shaggy said. Fred passed out again.

45 minutes later

Like Daphne, Velma was staring at the pregnancy tests as she didn't know what to do. She was going to be an unwed mother at the age of 20. She didn't hear Shaggy open the door and didn't see him sit beside her.

''So, usually people go out on dates before asking this but Velma, will you marry me?'' Shaggy asked.

''You're just going to marry me because I'm pregnant.'' Velma said.

''Actually, that's so not true. Every year that has passed since I first met you and we started Mystery Inc. I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage. At first, we were just little kids, then teens but when you were 17, I was going to buy a ring and everything, but I chickened out. Go figure.'' Shaggy told Velma.

''Then yes I will marry you.'' Velma said as she accepted Shaggy's marriage proposal. ''And I'll help you take care of Fred's baby or babies.'' Velma told Shaggy.

''Like, you don't have to Velmster.'' Shaggy told Velma.

''I know. I want to. I love you Shaggy and I'll love your kids as much as I love mine.'' ''Like, thanks Velma.'' ''I love you and I'll do anything for you Shaggy.''


	5. Chapter 4

2 Months after pregnancy reveal

Shaggy and Velma were looking at wedding rings and they were next going to get their tuxedo and wedding dress. Daphne was paying for both weddings as she and Fred were getting married too. Shaggy ended up buying Velma a 10-karat diamond wedding ring. He had already bought her engagement ring a month ago. The 7-karat diamond winking in the light. While Fred and Daphne were shopping for baby items, they were wedding shopping.

With Daphne and Fred

Daphne was piling clothes on clothes for their children (hers Fred's Shaggy's and Velma's).

''Daphne shouldn't we get cribs and bottles and bassinets first?''

''I already ordered those things Fred. Plus, the high chairs, play mats, strollers. The whole shebang.'' Daphne told Fred.

''Thanks for everything Daph.'' Fred said.

''I don't blame you or Shaggy. Not like I did at first. You were possessed and I shouldn't have been mad at you or Shaggy. And I will love your kids and like I said I will help take care of them.'' Daphne told Fred.

Fred kissed Daphne passionately and as they were where no one could hear them they didn't have to worry about having heard Daphne.

After shopping for the babies

Fred and Daphne met Velma and Shaggy at the bridal store as Fred and Daphne already bought their wedding rings plus Fred already bought Daphne's engagement ring years ago.

Daphne's engagement ring has a 14-karat diamond and her wedding ring has a 20-karat diamond. So now all they had to do was shop for wedding dresses for Daphne and Velma and tuxes for Shaggy and Fred.

Daphne ended up getting a Cinderella looking wedding dress while Velma bought a little mermaid wedding dress. Fred bought a white tux with a red shirt while Shaggy bought a black tux with a green shirt.

Wedding Day 2 days later

''Do you, Fred Jones take Daphne Blake as your lawfully wedded wife, To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?'' The priest asked Fred.

''I do.'' Fred vowed.

''Do you, Daphne Blake take Fred Jones as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?'' The priest asked Daphne.

''I do.'' Daphne vowed.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' the priest told them.

They kissed and signed the marriage certificate with the priest. They would bring it to the courthouse in Coolville and made sure it went through.

Then it was Shaggy and Velma's turn to get married.

''Do you, Velma Dinkley take Norville Rogers, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?''

''I do.'' Velma vowed.

''Do you, Norville Rogers take Velma Dinkley, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?''

''I do.'' Shaggy vowed.

''I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' the priest said. Shaggy and Velma kissed and then signed their marriage certificate with the priest and later went to the Coolville courthouse and pushed it through.


	6. Chapter 5

Two Months After Wedding

''Hello Mrs. Jones.'' Fred said to Daphne.

''Hello Mr. Jones.'' Daphne said to Fred as she loved hearing herself being called Mrs. Jones and loved calling Fred Mr. Jones as it showed they were truly in love as they got married.

The gang was now more careful on investigations as when they felt the babies move, they loved them more then when they just learned about them.

They had a close call with Velma once and after that decided that they would be more cautious when investigating.

Velma Rogers POV

I feel like the worst mom in the world. I almost lost my baby because I didn't take it easy like I should've from the start.

I now question what Shaggy sees in me.

I'm four months excuse me I mean we're four months pregnant and yet the others knew to take it easy but me? I didn't and I almost lost the baby.

Shaggy POV

I sigh as I go into Velma's and my room, trying to tell her again it's not her fault she almost lost the baby.

But of course, she breaks down and says it is, that she should've taken it easy from the beginning.

Like maybe Daphne could help. I dial Daphne's number.

''Yes Shaggy?''

''Like, Velma's still blaming herself and I don't know what to do.''

''I'll be there in ten minutes.'' click. Maybe Daphne can get through to Velma. I sure hope so.

Daphne's POV

I barge in and go to Shaggy and Velma's room.

''You know it could've been me that almost lost the baby. I overexerted myself too.''

''What?''

''Yep and I think how it would be all the ghoul's fault.''

''Not yours?'' Velma asked.

''Oh, I would've blamed myself sure but it would've been the ghoul's fault as he knew we were pregnant but didn't care.'' I told Velma.

The ghoul 'aka' the janitor at the castle knew me and Velma were pregnant. But he told the police he didn't care if we lost the babies or not due to his actions so he would've been charged with forced miscarriage if Velma had indeed lost the baby. How anyone could be so cruel I'll never know. But I know Velma doesn't blame herself anymore. A job well done.

''You can thank me later Shaggy.'' I told him.

guess which movie that line is from


	7. Chapter 6

Five Months Later

Daphne Jones POV

I scream as I push baby after baby out of my body and the fourth baby comes out the afterbirth comes out.

''Two boys and two girls.''

''You I'll name Fred Jr. And you I'll name James.'' I tell my sons

''And you I'll name Sarah and you I'll name Cara.'' I tell my daughters.

I then start nursing Fred Jr. And I look at him with love as I see my child for the first time.

Fred Jones POV

I moan in pain as I deliver my children and push them out one after the other.

''Four daughters Mr. Jones.'' the nurse tells me.

A doctor and a nurse who were on the island but were lucky enough to not be possessed help all the pregnant men as they know we'll be treated like lab rats once the government finds out.

''Your names are Diana, Grace, Belle, and Willow.''

With that, I nurse my daughters and I look at them with love.

Velma Rogers POV

I moan in pain and curse Shaggy as he was the one who got me pregnant as I push our children out.

I push and I push until I feel not only two babes leave my body, but the afterbirth.

''Your names shall be Daniel and Lyra.''

I nurse them and boy is Lyra hungry. I feel the bond with my children strengthen and I wish for all the time in the world with them.

Shaggy Rogers POV

I scream as I deliver my children into this world. Twins, a boy and a girl. Oh, how cute they are. I like, never want to like, let them go.

''Your names are Garrett and Hestia.''

I start nursing Garrett and feel my bond with him grow stronger and stronger by every minute.

We conceived July 12th '02 and gave birth April 3rd '03.

Spring babies and they won't know about how they were conceived or delivered just that they are siblings.

They do not need to know they are probably monster spawn. I want them to feel normal and have it stay that way.

July 3rd 2003

Daphne Jones POV

It has been three months since we all gave birth to Jr, James, Sarah, Cara, Diana, Grace, Belle, Willow, Daniel, Lyra, Garrett, and Hestia.

Jr and Sarah look just like Fred and Cara and James look like me.

Grace and Belle look like a mixture of Shaggy and Fred (for Grace picture Shaggy as female with Fred's blonde hair and the opposite for Belle) and Diana and Willow look just like Shaggy.

Daniel is another mini Shaggy while Lyra is a mini Velma.

And Garrett and Hestia look exactly like Fred except Hestia is a female version of course.

How I hope for more children with Fred and to give Fred's and my children more siblings.


	8. Chapter 7

Twenty years after the Scooby gang gave birth

Fred Jr. POV

I am making love to my first girlfriend in the back of the Mystery van and I finish inside of her and make sure she is pregnant with my kid.

Me and my brother have something else hiding underneath, some would call us monsters.

I then go to my other girlfriend's house and see that her sister is there with her.

This night is going to be interesting I think before taking my girlfriend's virginity and make rough love to her and finish inside of her and then turn my attention to the sister.

I break her barrier and make sure I get her pregnant as I know that my siblings and half-siblings are either getting pregnant or getting someone pregnant.

I then begin to take her again, shifting into my true form and getting her pregnant.

I then take her soul and devour it as there is a spell to keep her alive until she gives birth.

* * *

Daphne POV

I ask Fred if he has seen our children, he doesn't know where they are as they often leave without saying where they are going.

I often worry that as they were conceived when we were possessed, that they will have monster tendencies.

With all of our children grown, we have decided to let them hunt down the bad guys as we aren't as young as we used to be.

Fred will take care of his girlfriend and their siblings as Lyra and Fred Jr hit it off when they first met and they developed feelings for each other down the road.

* * *

General POV

And so, the world had a new species soon enough that came to rule and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
